The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a replaceable filter media and holding mechanism.
Air enters air filters including filter media arrays, which remove particulates from the inlet air. One application for such filters is in Heating, Ventilation and Air conditioning (HVAC) systems and another common application is in gas turbine inlets.
A typical air filter assembly includes a media pack encased in a rigid shell that may be made of plastic or some equivalent material. The media pack is used to filter air while the shell provides a rigid housing to stabilize and support the media pack with a seal against the mounting structure. Over the lifetime of the filter assembly, the media pack becomes increasingly clogged and/or damaged and eventually needs to be replaced at the end of its lifetime. When the filter assembly reaches the end of its lifetime, the entire assembly is replaced including the media pack and the rigid plastic shell.
The cost of the filter assembly and the cost of shipping the entire assembly for each replacement means that replacement of the entire filter assembly can be an expensive process.